1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrolytic process and an electrolytic apparatus for forming a pattern on the surface of a metallic object.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method has been known in which portions of a metallic object which are not to be processed are covered by a resist so as to enable a desired pattern to be formed only on a selected portion of the metallic object This method is generally referred to as "photo-resist method" and is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Examined Publication No. 60-15705.
This method, however, requires a number of laborious steps such as drafting of an original pattern, preparation of an original plate by a photographing plate making technique, pre-treatment of the surface to be processed, application of a photo-sensitive liquid, exposure, development, application of the resist to portions of the material other than the portion to be processed, electrolytic processing, rinsing, removal of the resist, rinsing, drying and finishing. Thus, the photo-resist method is generally expensive.
Methods are also known such as photo-etching, chemical milling and so forth. These methods, however, are generally time-consuming and tend to suffer problems such as uneven etching due to deterioration of the etching solution.